


The Taming:  Cover Art

by dr_girlfriend, lachlanrose



Category: The Wolverine (2013), Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlanrose/pseuds/lachlanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The absolutely LOVELY and talented lachlanrose made me a golden-eyed Logan for "The Taming."  :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming:  Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568987) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 




End file.
